Seer Wait, what?
by Fronk10
Summary: Diana is a seer living at Hogwarts. Draco is making her life a living hell. What will happen after a prophetic dream...? UP FOR ADOPTION! PM ME IF INTERESTED!
1. Chapter 1

I walked through Hogwarts thinking about the evening ahead. The dinner party with Professor Slughorn, or 'The Slug Club', as it's more affectionately called, was tonight at six o'clock sharp. I was sick to my stomach, and the thought of food made me feel worse. At these meetings Slughorn was notorious for asking about people's home lives.

How did I explain mine? My mother was muggle and I lived with her in the muggle world. However, when my father's family found out that my father, a pure-blood, had 'spoiled the good family name by cavorting with a muggle' a few years ago, they killed her, outcast him and quite effectively made me an orphan. Luckily for me I was already in Hogwarts when this happened, so Professor Dumbledore said that I could live there all year round – even during the summer – until somewhere was sorted out for me to live.

To top it all off, my father's family is quite good friends with the Malfoy's, so naturally all of Slytherin house knew of my past. And they never let me forget it.

Especially Draco Malfoy.

"Oi, you, bastard half-blood!" he yelled at me. In all the time I'd know him (since the very first day) he'd never called me by my name. It wasn't even that hard to say: Diana Mauve. The sad thing was I'd started answering him.

"Yeah?" I called. "What?"

He smirked to his friends and sauntered over to me. "Just wanted to tell you that I will also be attending Slughorn's dinner tonight, and I'm going to make it my personal mission to tell everyone there about your filthy past."

"Why don't you do that," I mumbled, uncaring, and walked off.

He seemed confused. "Didn't you hear me, freak? I said I'm going to make it my mission to -"

"I heard you, Malfoy," I snapped. "I just don't care what you do. I never have," I said simply as I continued walking away from him.

I threw myself on my bed in my room. Regardless of my father's past, I was put into Gryffindor as a testament to his courage. Hermione, who was studying as always, looked up at me.

"You okay, Diana?" she asked tentatively, concern creeping into her voice. Even though we shared a room, we weren't that close. Although, it was nice to know she cared. When I didn't answer, she asked: "Is it about Slughorn's thing tonight?"

I nodded into my pillow.

"Well," she said. "There's no need to be upset. It's a privilege to be invited to one of these things. Apparently." When I didn't laugh at her joke, she continued in a more sombre tone. "If you want, I can tell Slughorn you're ill, and can't come tonight."

I thought about her offer. As tempting as it was, I couldn't give Malfoy the satisfaction of knowing he'd beaten me into submission. That was never going to happen.

"No, that's okay Hermione," I said, sitting up. "It's more than Slughorn, even though I really don't want to go." I sighed and stared at the floor. A pair of slippered feet came into view. I looked up and saw Hermione standing over me, hair tamer than usual.

"Wanna talk about it?" she asked, sitting next to me.

I hesitated a minute, thinking what to say. I didn't want to tell her my families past – no one needed to know that information – but I had to get this off my chest. Eventually I opted for: "Malfoy's been giving me grief again. Apparently he's made it his 'personal mission' to make my life a living hell."

She sighed in annoyance and put a comforting arm around my shoulders. "We all know Malfoy's an asshole, Diana. Just ignore him tonight and stick with me and Harry. We'll keep you safe."

I smiled slightly at her. "Thanks Hermione," I said, meaning it deeply. I glanced at my watch. 4:40. "So, do you think we should start getting ready now?" I asked.

She nodded. "I believe we should," she said. "C'mon, I need your advice on what to wear."

Oh god, no. Fashion tips with Hermione Granger. I never have been a girly girl, but this was pure torture. I'd already decided what I was going to put on, so I had none of that to worry about. After the sixth dress, I said: "Didn't it occur to you to plan what you were going to wear before this evening, so you didn't have to fly about like a headless chicken an hour and a half before the dinner?"

She grinned sheepishly. "I was busy studying…"

I rolled my eyes at her predictability. "Then put on the second one you tried on and let's get a move on. If getting dressed takes you this long, I hate to imagine how long hair and make-up will take you!"

Giggling, she went to retrieve the second dress. It was a light pink summer dress, simple in its design but looked absolutely fabulous on her. She matched this with a rose pearl necklace. Her hair was put into a slight up-do, but left mostly down, and she applied only minimal make-up.

I, on the other hand was a vision in blue. My dress was sky-blue in colour with a bow on the front. It too was a summer dress and came to above my knees, accentuating my long legs. It set of my startling ice blue eyes that contrasted greatly with my jet black hair. I left my hair down and straightened it so it came to my waist. I paired the dress with a small bracelet that had belonged to my mother and sliver-blue pumps. I also applied little make-up, just a bit of mascara and a new coat of foundation under my eyes to hide the dark purple bags that were a result of the sleepless night's I'd been having as of late. But I digress.

Sufficiently made up, we headed down the stairs to meet Harry Potter, also attending, in the common room. There were a few wolf whistles from some of the other lads as we walked past. Ron was staring at Hermione over Harry's shoulder, drooling a little. I still can't believe they haven't got together yet.

Harry looked very smart in his dress robes, his hair combed back and glasses newly polished.

"Hey 'Mione," he said, ignoring me as usual. I didn't talk to many people, and may people didn't talk to me. My closest friend here was Luna Lovegood, and even then we weren't that close.

"Hey Harry, Ron," she said in reply. "I said Diana could stay with us for the evening, is that okay?" she said in a tone that dared him to say no.

"Fine by me," he said nonchalantly, still not acknowledging me properly.

"Well, then," Hermione said. "We'll see you later Ron. C'mon you two," she said as she glided out of the common room. Harry immediately followed and I trundled along behind. Even thought Hermione was trying to be nice, I couldn't stay with the arrogant Boy Who Lived all evening. As soon as we got to Slughorn's office, I ditched them for a very appealing corner of the room. Unfortunately it was already taken.

"Watch it, would you?" Malfoy snapped when I backtracked onto his foot. 'Accidently'.

I went to find another corner. He followed me. "So what, you're not even going to apologise? I thought your parents would have taught you better than that," he sneered.

"My parents taught me not to lie, and I'd be lying if I said I was sorry because I'm not. At all," I said as I sped off. Luckily before Malfoy could pursue me further, Slughorn came in and announced that dinner was ready. Oh goody.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry the new chapter has taken so long! I did warn you! I've had soooo much on it's unreal. But hey, you get two chapters now! Thanks for being pacient. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>The evening was going suspiciously well. I was sat next to Hermione, Harry on her other side. We were going anti-clockwise around the table and by the time desert came Hermione was the one being interrogated. She was telling the story of how her father was a dentist and once a patient had bit him. She was the only one who found it funny.<p>

What I'd found funny was when Malfoy had to talk about his family and what they did. He quite aptly managed to miss out the part where both his parents were Death Eaters and he was the devil incarnate. But oh well, it was still fun to see his squirm.

It wasn't fun to answer the questions Slughorn fired at me.

"So, Miss Mauve," he began. "What do your parents do?"

Not wanting to mention that one was dead and one was on the run, I opted for the answer that was a close to the truth as I could get. "My mother is a muggle and works in the food industry as a baker, with a very successful bakery just outside of Covent Gardens in London, and my father rehabilitates magical creatures in foreign countries."

Technically, I hadn't lied. When my mother was alive she was a baker, and did have a bakery outside Covent Gardens, and my father did work with animals in foreign countries, he was just usually hunting them to stay alive and 'rehabilitating' them in his stomach.

"That sounds fascinating," Slughorn said. "If I may, how did your father's family react to the new he'd married a muggle woman?"

"They're not married," I said quickly. "And not very well. My father's family is a very proud 'pure-blood' family," I said bitterly. "They didn't take kindly to my father 'soiling the bloodline'." There was an uneasy silence around the table, one that Malfoy was revelling in. "It's okay though," I said hastily. "My father doesn't care and neither do I."

"But what happened?" Malfoy asked, feigning innocence. "To your father, I mean. I know what my family would do to anyone one of us who courted a muggle."

"Somehow I doubt that's any of your business Malfoy," I said with fake happiness.

"I concur, Mr Malfoy. It is none of your business," Slughorn said sternly.

"Alright, Professor. But there is one little thing I think she left out," he said, smirking devilishly. "The small fact that her mother's dead, and her father's on the run as he's outcast from the family, because of her."

I sat statue still. I can't believe he actually did it. He actually went there. Anger was bubbling up inside me. There was no way I could stay there any longer.

"How dare you, Malfoy," I spat. An exasperated laugh escaped my lips. "You've got the nerve to criticise and make fun of my family when we all know the dark deeds you and your family takes part in? I didn't think even you'd sink that low." I turned to Slughorn. "Excuse me, Professor," I croaked, fighting back tears of frustration and sadness, not waiting for an answer as I ran out the room. As I was going out, Ginny Weasly was going in, looking as if she'd just been crying. Obviously it was just the night for it.

* * *

><p>I sat in the owlry, changed into jeans and my warmest jumper, crying my eyes out. It was a long time coming, but it didn't make it hurt any less. How could he? I know he was a nasty piece of work, being a Malfoy and all, but I didn't think he was this bad. He was just a sadistic asshole who couldn't wait to hurt people. At least the boy's taken after his father…<p>

"Diana?" I heard a familiar voice call. But it couldn't be him; he was in Morocco the last I'd heard, and that was over two months ago.

"Dad?" I asked the shadows cautiously.

"Yes, dear," the voice said. "Although this is just a spell so you can hear me – I'm not actually there."  
>"I know," I said. "You can't come anywhere near the country, or they'll -"<p>

"Don't think about it, baby girl," his voice said, a warm feeling enveloping me. A magical hug. I really loved my dad sometimes. "I knew you were sad and I wanted to check in on you. What's wrong?"

And I told him everything. Not just tonight, but all the time I'd been at Hogwarts from mum's death. It all came flooding out. When I'd finished, there was silence for a little while, until I asked if he was still there.

"Of course I am, Diana. I was just thinking how we can sort this," he said. There was another pause. "Have you tried talking to him?"

"Haven't you been listening, Dad?" I asked. "I can't talk to him. He's a huge pain in the rear end. I can't stand to look at him and whenever I've tried to be civil he's thrown it back in my face. I gave up on that a long time ago." I sighed bitterly. "Any other ideas?"  
>"He could be hiding feelings for you," he said in all seriousness. "Some boys make fun of a girl 'cause he's got it bad for her. I should know – I was the bane of your mother's existence until I eventually confessed after about eight months. She said she'd known all along, and said she'd give us a shot." He sighed contently in nostalgia. "She really was beautiful." A magical breeze ruffled me hair. "Like you!" My dad laughed.<p>

I couldn't help join in. "Thanks dad," I said. "You always do know how to make me feel better." But he was gone. I felt the spell disperse and him depart. Spells of this nature tended to time out for his protection.

I sat and reflected on what my father had said. Surprisingly, it made sense. But I couldn't imagine Draco Malfoy falling for me. I was nothing special, and as a 'filthy half-blood', I don't think he'd dare. I yawned loudly, disturbing a few of the birds. It must be later than I'd thought, so I went back to my dorm to get some rest. Or what of it I could.


	3. Chapter 3

_Strong arms encircled me as I awoke that morning. I remembered the day – and night - previous and smiled. I was finally married to the man of my dreams. We were in love, surprisingly his parents were okay with it and life couldn't be better._

_One of the man's hands started rubbing intricate patterns in the small of my back, reminding me again of the glorious night after the ceremony. We were in Honolulu on our honeymoon, the rest of our lives ahead of us. Nothing could spoil this._

_He started kissing down the back of my neck, exciting me deep within my body._

"_Later," I mumbled, trying to wriggle away from him. "I need food first!"_

_The man chuckled and pulled me back. "It's always about your stomach, isn't it?" he asked teasingly._

_I turned to face him and patted my tummy lovingly. "The stomach always comes first, duh," I said rolling my eyes._

_He raised one of his hands to turn my head towards his. A passion and love filled kiss soon followed. He started toying with my naked breast in his free hand, electing a satisfied moan from my lips. Loving the sound, he continued with renewed determination. His other hand left my face and rubbed my growling stomach, which I ignored._

_My hands drifted up and down his back, making him shiver and writhe under my hands. It was wonderful to know that my tiny touches could give him such pleasure. I wrapped my leg around his waist and pulled him closer still._

_He broke the passionate embrace. "C'mon," he said, slightly breathless. "Let's get you some breakfast before we start any of that. I don't want you passing out on me again."  
>I grabbed a pillow and hurled it at his head playfully. "That only happened one time! Will you never let me live that down?"<em>

_Smoothing me hair away from my face, he kissed me chastely on the cheek. "Nope!" Handing me my robe, he pulled me from the bed, hugging me tightly. "I love you, Diana," he said softly in my ear._

_Smiling, I said, "I love you to, Draco."_

I woke with a start from my dream. That was certainty different from the ones I was used to. Usually my dreams involved a lot more blood and gore and glimpses of the Dark Lord. I was having visions of the final battle at Hogwarts. So many people were going to die; it was horrible to think about.

So, I had prophetic dreams, big whoop. My dad could do it and so could I. I'd been able to do it since I was a child, and my dreams always came true. That's what you get when you're a seer.

But this was different. I'd never had a dream about myself before, let alone a dram about me and Malfoy doing… stuff. What did this mean? Surly this couldn't be a vision of my – or more accurately, his, seeing as a seers can't see their own – future, could it? Maybe my dad was right and he did harbour feelings for me. Then why was he such an arrogant toe rag? Urgh. He is so annoying!

I rolled over and tried to get back to sleep. He didn't bear thinking about at three in the morning.

That day in potions there was a revelation.

I was sat half listening to Slughorn when a note flew to my desk. Slowly, I opened it. Inside it read:

Meet me by the north dungeons after the Quiditch

game this afternoon

4:35 sharp

_Don't be late_

Well, that was unexpected. The dungeons were near the Slytherin common room, so it could be one of them, but I didn't recognise the handwriting. However, the north dungeons were on the other side of the castle. No one ever went down there except for Filch and his cat. It couldn't be a player because the game finished at 4:30, so none of the players could possibly get there in time, especially as we're not allowed to apperate on campus. Hum…

"Miss Mauve?" Professor Slughorn asked.

Uh oh, I hadn't been paying attention. What was the question? Oddly enough, the note in my hands held the answer. I read out as it was written:

It is used as a medicinal herb

"Correct, Miss," Slughorn said, pleased that I seemingly had been paying attention. "Draconali is used and a medicinal herb, as well as…?"

I actually knew this one! "A garnish on pasta."

A few of the students chuckled, but Slughorn was beaming. "I see you remember that from the main course of my supper the other evening, hum?"

I nodded. It was true, I did remember. I tend to remember odd little facts and trivia, especially when it concerns food.

Someone tutted behind me. "It's always about your stomach isn't it?" Malfoy said mockingly.

I turned to him and chided, "The stomach always comes first, duh!"

It was only when I turned back around that I realised that the exchange was a parody of my dream. I shrunk a little in my chair, feeling slightly sick. I was supposedly going to marry that? What the hell did he do to change my mind?

The lesson continued fairly uneventfully, as did the rest of the day, actually. Lunch was a little more excitable as the team was getting pumped for the game against Slytherin. Harry and Ron were slapping each other on the backs – something that was fun now but would leave serious bruises in the morning.

Not that I care.

Hubbub about the game was all you could here. Even the normally subdued Huffelpuff's were excited and egging each other on. As usual, no one attempted to talk to me and I didn't attempt to talk to them. Some of the devilish first years were taking bets. Not the usual ones like who was going to win – it was more who'd get chucked off a broom or who'd get the worst injury. Oh joy.

At one o'clock we moved from the Great Hall to the Quiditch stands. I sat near the back as usual and opened my book. I sat by myself so that I wouldn't be jostled about like I was during my first Quiditch match. It wasn't that I didn't like the game – if the mood took me I was actually quite into it – but I was sacred of heights. Big time. If I sat anywhere near and edge or even thought about being high I would go all dizzy. I'd even fainted once, and came inches from falling out of the stands and probably killing myself.

So I sat there for two and a half hours, reading and listening to my iPod. Just as the game was coming to the end time wise, Harry caught the snitch and Gryffindor won. I turned my iPod off just as it was getting to the climax of Queen's _Bohemian Rhapsody_. I defiantly knew that you couldn't hear anything over celebrating Grffindors.

I glanced at my watch: 3:45. Just enough time to chuck my stuff in my room and make it to the north dungeons for 4:30. I didn't know what was drawing me there, but I had a niggling feeling that something important was going to happen.

Glancing around, I slipped out unnoticed, went down the stairs and headed back to school. No one would notice I was gone, and I didn't want anyone to, either. Sometimes it bothered me that no one talked to me – it bothered my teachers and father too. But a lot of the time I didn't mind. I liked being on my own, giving me time to think and reflect on my time. As a quietly intelligent girl, I didn't let my emotions cloud my mind. Generally I was open minded to new ideas and different opinions, but I could argue for England when the mood took me, especially on a topic I felt strongly about.

As I entered the castle, a few of the portraits said hello and asked me how the game went. When I told them Harry had caught the snitch, a chorus of cheers could be heard through the empty hallways as the pictures told each other. That was one of the things I really liked about Hogwarts – the little bits of magic loads of people took for granted.

Entering the common room, I climbed the stairs to my room quickly, dumped my book – which I'd nearly finished – and hid my iPod back in the gap behind the loose brick by my bed – it really wasn't allowed in school but I had anyway.

Rushing back out, I glanced at my watch: 4:10. Plenty of time to get to the dungeons. The other people would probably be heading back now. I wonder if anyone _had _noticed I'd gone…

"Miss Mauve!" a cheerful voice called after me. "Wait there!"

I turned to see Sir Nicholas floating quickly towards me, a smile beaming on his face.

"Good afternoon, Sir Nic," I said happily.

"Good day, Miss Mauve," he said, catching up to me. I carried on in the direction I was walking. "Why are you back from the game so soon?" he asked.

"I'm not really one for Quiditch," I said. It was sort of true…

"You don't happen to stay long enough to find out who won, do you?" he asked shyly.

I smiled at him kindly. "Harry Potter had just caught the snitch when I left. The score was -"

He turned to a wall and bellowed "Gryffindor won!" Groans escaped from the wall, shocking me a little but I quickly recovered. Sir Nicholas smirked and disappeared through the wall. _'So much for our conversation'_, I thought bitterly, but quickly brushed it off.

I glanced at my watch. 4:25. I picked up the pace a little and half-ran to the north dungeons.

It was dark, cold and secluded down here. Perfect secret meeting conditions. I wonder who had actually summoned me down here. If they whole school was at the Quiditch grounds, then someone else had to have snuck out, or they hadn't gone in the first place. However, the only people still at Hogwarts were in the infirmary, and couldn't really move…

"I can't believe you actually came," a sharp voice said behind me, sounding a little baffled.

Seriously?

"You're the one who called me down here?" I spluttered, spinning around to come face to face with Draco Malfoy. I should have seen it coming, really.

"You have a problem with that?" he demanded.

"Well, yeah," I said, slightly confused. "You have been making my life a living hell recently." A thought struck me. "Why aren't you with the rest of the school, or with your team?"

He sighed. "I wasn't there. Snape managed to get me out of the game as I feigned illness. I was extremely surprised he bought it, actually…"

We stood awkwardly for a moment, until I said. "So? What did you want?"

His eyes bored into mine. Not harshly, not kindly. Just… there. Eventually, as if deciding what to say, he mumbled something, finding a sudden interest in his shoes. Oh no, he wasn't getting away this easily.

"What?" I said, going a little closer. "I don't think I caught that."

Malfoy raised his head. "I wanted to apologise," he said in one breath.

That was not what I was expecting.

"Really?" I asked.

His face took on its sharp edge once more. "Yes, really. If you're going to act like the stupid mudblood you are, then I'll just -"

"Wait!" I interrupted, stopping him from leaving. "Sorry. I just never expected those words to come from your mouth. And I'm a half-blood, not a mudblood, as you so eloquently put it."

He shrugged. "Half-blood, mudblood, same thing in my book," he mused nonchalantly.

"I think you'd better get back to why you called me down here before we start arguing," I said quickly.

"Right," he said, taking a deep breath. "I wanted to apologise for my behaviour towards you for as long as I've known you. Just because my family think a certain way about you doesn't mean I have to, nor does it mean I have to show that view to you. I know this doesn't excuse my behaviour, especially at dinner the other night, but I wanted to at least try to clear the air between us."

Okay.

"So why now?" I asked, suspicious.

"Personal reasons," he said, warning me not to press further.

"Well," I began. "Apology accepted. You're right, it doesn't excuse your behaviour, but it does go part way to amending for it. If that's all, I'll be going back to my room." I went to walk past him, but he grabbed my arm as I did. "Yes?" I asked.

"Do you really mean that? That your forgive me?" he asked shyly, hopefully.

"No," I told him honestly. "It will take me time to forgive, but you've taken the first step in me getting there. If you keep acting like this, then yeah, I'll forgive you."

Malfoy let out a sigh of relief. "Good. Thank you," and let go of my arm.

I nodded, still a little confused, and left the dungeons.


	4. Chapter 4

All night I lay tossing and turning, trying to figure out the enigma that was Draco Malfoy. He was smart but acted dumb. He was talented but was sly. He was secretly nice, but acted otherwise. Why? Even when I managed to drift of to sleep, my dreams were full of visions of me with Malfoy; at a dance, on a white sand beach, in a resultant, walking down the alter… Eventually, I gave up on sleep altogether. At this point it was about half past five in the morning. I got dressed, put on my thick boots and trudged out into the snow.

Winter always had been my favourite time of year, especially at Hogwarts. It always snowed here more than anywhere else I'd ever been. You could see the little paw prints of creatures that had been stirring in the night. I walked silently towards Haggrid's hut. I knew he wouldn't be up, but I could still get his wooden flute from out of the open window and have it back before he even noticed it was gone. It isn't stealing, as I'm giving it back. Plus, he said I could have it any time.

After acquiring the flute, I levitated myself to the school roof and sat there, playing. I played several, calming tunes, which if I were just listening I'd have fallen asleep, but seeing the 'beautiful images' my dreams brought me, I would have to avoid that for the time being. Although, now that I thought about it, the visions weren't that horrible. Malfoy was being a gentleman in all of my dreams. We had civil conversations, and any name calling was joyful banter between us. It was strangely blissful.

Well, at least I had something to look forward to.

"What are you doing up here?" a voice said, penetrating my thoughts.

"Playing," I said, not turning around. "How about you?"

The owner of the voice came and sat next to me after clearing the snow. "I always come up here to think." This close, it was obvious it was Malfoy. I could see his signature platinum blonde hair from out of the corner of my eye. "Since when do you play the flute?"

I shrugged. "I've played for a while," I replied.

"Was that a muggle tune you were playing?" he asked, sounding generally interested, not the slightest bit confrontational.

"Yeah," I said, turning to face him. "It's called _One Last Shot_ and it's from a very successful film – urm, a film's like a play but on -"

"I know what a film is," he snapped.

"Okay," I said warily, feeling a little sheepish. "It's just that some purebloods that've never been into the muggle world don't. I was only trying to help."

He sighed shakily. "It's okay," he said. "I know you were only trying to be nice. It's just a lot of things have been happening lately and I tend to take out my frustrations on other people."

_'No duh'_, I thought, but kept my mouth shut.

"Wanna talk about it?" I asked hopefully instead.

"There's no point," he said bitterly. "You'll find out eventually."

"Well, if you say so," I said, getting up.

Malfoy looked up at me confused. "Where are you going?"

"Back to my room," I said "via Haggrid's cabin so I can drop this off. I know that when I need to think I like to be alone. So I'm leaving you to your thoughts."

I turned to leave but he grabbed my ankle. "Don't," he whispered desperately, a tone I would never associate with Draco Malfoy. I couldn't go.

"Alright," I said, sitting back down. "Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?"

He sat quietly for a few minutes, having an inner argument with himself. I could see the torment playing across his face. Making his decision, he blurted "My father's in Azkaban."

_'What?'_

My face must have echoed my thoughts, because he said: "Yes, really. He was taken the other day. I only found out the night before last from my mother. He was taken by several arouras on his way back from the ministry. They're charging him with being a deatheater."

There I was confused. "But your dad _is _a deatheater."

"You think I don't know that?" he snapped, defensive once more. "They're going to find him guilty and they're going to kill him." A small tear leaked out of his eye, just one. He must be more torn up about that than I thought. "And then I'll be left without a father," he continued, more subdued than before. "I'll alone; I'll be just like you."

Oh. Now it all made sense.

"Malfoy," I said gently, taking his hand in mine. It was ice cold. "Even if your father is proven guilty, you'll never be alone."

He let out a humourless laugh. "Right. You were going to say I'd always have my mother, right? Like she actually gives a damn about what I do, or how I live. Hell, she'd probably like it better if I died. As for my so called friends, surely the act of me coming to you in the first place gives you an idea about how close we all are." He stared murderously down at the snow, his hand still in mine.

Ah. Giving his hand a soft squeeze, I said: "Well, you've just taken all my words of advice. However, if you carry on not being a spoilt snob who looks down his nose at everyone like you are now, you'll make a lot more, truer friends who will support you whenever." I took a breath. "You'll have me for starters."

A small smile graced his lips. "It's a start, I suppose." Malfoy looked up at me warmly, locking my eyes with his. "Thank you, Diana. Even after all I've done to you, you're still more of a friend than the ones I have." He leaned forward a little and kissed my cheek, as soft as a spring breeze. "Thank you," he murmured in my ear, and apperated away.

I stayed on the roof for a long while longer. What had just happened? Was Draco Malfoy, _the _Draco Malfoy, showing emotion? Yes. Was he actually acting like a human being towards me for once in his life? Yes. Maybe my visions weren't so far off after all.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Finally I have the new chapter up. SOOOO sorry it took so long. I've had so much stuff on it's been unreal. Thank you for being pacient. Enjoy! F x**

* * *

><p>A few hours later at breakfast, my mood hadn't improved much. I sat in silence, alone with my thoughts. That was until I was spoken to for the first time at breakfast for the first time in years.<p>

"What were you doing with Malfoy on the roof?" Seamus Fingin asked abruptly.

"What? You sure you didn't imagine that, Seamus?" I asked lightly, trying to brush it off.

"No," he said. "I definitely saw you and Malfoy on the roof, about 6:15 this morning. You were playing Haggrid's flute, Malfoy came to the roof, sat next to you and you were talking. Civilly."

"Well then," I said, still avoiding the subject. "You've just answered your own question. We were talking. Now, I don't know what you think you saw but -"

"Then he kissed you," Seamus said sternly, drawing the attention of near by Gryffindors.

I squared my shoulders to face him. "Seamus," I said, voice laced with venom. "I don't know what you think you saw, but I can assure you – no, _guarantee_ you – that he did not kiss me this morning on the roof. Okay? And if I hear that going around the school," I spread my glance around the table. "I'll know exactly who to blame, you hear? And you do not want to see what will happen if I do. Believe me."

Having lost my appetite, I pushed myself away from the table and exited the Great Hall. I had a free period first, so I headed up to the library. Professor Sprout has set us a two scroll essay on the uses of the muggle herb basil in magical potions. I had a few ideas, but not two scrolls worth. I was going to do some research and make a few notes.

I went in and took my usual place at the back table after getting my required books and put some work in. Who knew that basil was used in a centuries old healing potion, not just as a garnish on pasta? I'd managed to get one and a half scrolls done when someone joined me across the table.

I looked up and saw Malfoy. His hair was still that shocking platinum blonde, but it wasn't slick like usual. It had little tufts sticking up in odd places. His skin was paler than usual, and had the translucency of a ghost. He let out a haggard breath and rested his face in his spindly hands.

This was really worrying me now.

"Don't you have a class now?" I asked, confused because I'd never seen him here.

"Not an important one," he mumbled.

Sighing, I closed my book and put my notes away. "You wanna get out of here and tell me about it?" I asked quietly.

He nodded slightly into his hands, not making any attempt to move.

Smirking, I quipped "I kind of meant now…"

Groaning slightly, he moved out of his chair and shuffled out of the door. Concerned, I followed at a distance. He lead the way through the halls to a place he obviously felt safe. After about ten minutes of silence, we reached a single oak door. It wasn't anything special, no ornate designs, no fancy looking carvings, just a door. Simple and to the point.

"Where is this?" I asked, having never seen it before.

"The Room of Requirement," he said softly, and opened the door.

We entered and I looked around. It looked like a country house's living room: a few comfy chairs quite close together, a lit roaring fire, a little table with a tea set on it. A sense of home swept over me. I wonder who'd required that – me or him. He took a seat in one of the chairs and stared at the floor, waiting for me to move. I made my way over to him and took the seat to his left, closest to him.

"So," I said, breaking the silence. "What's up?"

"I overheard you at breakfast," he said.

"Right," I said, prompting him to go further.

"Why did you deny I kissed you?" he asked, looking up at me, brows furrowed.

Oh. "Can you imagine what a commotion that would cause?" I replied. "We hated each other a couple of days ago. I don't think anyone would be that okay with it, do you?"

He looked back to the floor. "Oh," he said, sounding defeated.

"What?" I asked, even more confused.

"Were you okay with it?" he asked gently, still gazing at the floor.

In all my pondering, that question had never crossed my mind. Was I okay with it? Thinking about it, yes, yes I was. Even if he had always been horrid to me, I had always felt sorry for him. There always seemed to be a bond there, even if it was one of hatred. But seeing him like this, showing other emotions besides contempt, made me realise that I had developed more than the usual feelings for him.

Meeting his uncharacteristically worried gaze, I answered shakily "Yeah, I was."

Startled, he gasped. "Really?"

I smiled the first genuine smile to grace my face in a long, _long_ time. "Yes, really."

Happiness blazing on his face, he leaned in and placed his lips on mine. It was gentle, calm and soft; complete opposites to him. He didn't push, he didn't force – he just stayed there, waiting for me. Hesitantly, I kissed back. I kept the same pressure as he was giving me, not taking but not giving, either. Even though I did want this, I wasn't 100% sure.

Gently, I pulled away. I hated seeing the pain and hurt flash across his face.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked softly, our heads still close together.

Malfoy's brows furrowed once more. "What do you mean?"

I took a breath, and sat back a little, needing space. "Your head's all over the place right now, what with your father and pressures from your seniors. I'm just making sure that this," I gestured between us. "That 'us' isn't just a rebellion, or a thoughtless reaction to those feelings."

He sat back in his arm chair, running his hands through his hair. Obviously he was oblivious to the effect that simple action had on my heart beat.

"I honestly don't know," he said after some time in a hoarse whisper. Louder, he said: "Yes, my head's all over the place with all that's going on in my personal life but…" He took my hand in his, raising it to his cheek. "I know what I feel for you isn't a rebellion to that." He pressed his lips to my palm and said: "These feelings have been keeping me sane for the past few weeks. I've had them for a while now, but I had no idea what they were until the heartbreaking pain I felt when I realised I'd made you cry the other day at Slughorn's supper party." He looked up at my face. "Since when did you feel for me?"

"I'm not sure," I said. "A while, I guess. But I didn't know either until the afternoon in the dungeons. When you came to me and showed me something other than the usual towards me, I felt my heart lurch for you. Then, I think, was when I realised." Actually, it was the night of the first dream, but I wasn't going to divulge my life's history to him, was I?

A smile spread along his face. "Then kiss me and help me forget, even if just for a little while."

And kiss him I did.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks again for being pacient, I've been major busy. Won't update for a while cause I'm going on holiday. Whoo! Thanks for reading, enjoy! x (Also I'm going to appologise for advance if there are any HP related spelling mistakes, I tried my best, honest!)**

* * *

><p>The next few days went by in a blur. Draco and I gave each other fleeting looks across rooms and courtyard, but never said a word to each other in public. To be honest, we didn't do much talking when we were alone in private, either…<p>

It didn't get any better with his dad. He was charged as guilty and given the Demeter's Kiss. I think a little bit of Draco died when he found out, like a little bit of me did when I found out about mum. I held him most of the night in the Room of Requirement, rocking him slightly as he cried and cried and cried. But I think he didn't just cry because of the loss of his father. It was no secret that his father was a controlling, manipulative bastard, and I think Draco felt a bit relieved to have that looming shadow gone from his life. Now, he had one less entity breathing down his neck all the time.

Then, there was Umbridge. I hate that woman, I really do. Not only is she taking over the school, she's punishing everyone for doing things that we'd always done. I had to be extra careful meeting Draco on time for our midnight rendezvous', what with Filch running around the halls. She was also adding to Draco's worries. All of his friends had signed up for that patrol thing for extra credit. Obviously in his mental condition, he didn't particularly want to. But, being part of the house full of emotionless slugs, he was really feeling the pressure. Sometimes, I just wanted to take him and get out of here, even for a day.

That opportunity came on the first annual trip to Hogsmeed. He asked me to go as soon as he found out. I of course said yes. And so, that weekend, we went. Yes, we went of the beaten track a little (and got slightly lost) but it was the most fun either of us had had in ages. Once you got past the mean sarcasm and hard looks, Draco was actually fun to hang with, not to mention intelligent.

We arrived at a small clearing in the woods after about fifty minutes of walking blind. Well, Draco still was, but I knew where we were. I came here a lot during the summer when I was the only one at Hogwarts. Draco still didn't know about that, or my other abilities. I was waiting to see if I could really trust him first. Although, I felt that I was closer and closer to telling him everyday. He'd even taken the chance of telling his friends to lay of when they started making snide comments about me during dinner the night before last. I could tell what a great pain that was for him, and thanked him greatly afterwards – if you catch me drift, hee hee…

The clearing looked completely different in the snow. The lake that I was so used to swimming in was frozen over. The green grass I used to lie on and stare at the clouds was covered in a thick white blanket. The tree which I sat under to read was brittle and bare, a hollow echo of what it was once before. In fact, if I hadn't seen the tree with the dent in it from where I punched it, I wouldn't have recognised it. Yes, okay, I punched a tree. And left a dent. Big whoop.

"C'mon," Draco said, nudging me gently towards the tree. He took out his wand and melted the snow, revealing a small bit of living grass underneath. He sat and pulled me down on his lap. "So," he said.

"So," I repeated, not quite sure what to say.

He took a deep breath. "I want you to come to me place for Christmas."

I jumped, startled by his words. "Sorry?" I asked. Surely he couldn't be serious!

"You heard," he said. He leaned forward a little so I could see his face out of the corner of my eye. "It's not like you have anywhere better to go."

"What about your mother?" I asked. "I doubt she'll want me in her house, especially when she's just lost her husband. Don't you think she'll want time alone with her son?"

"She'll want time alone with one of her other lovers, or a bottle of whisky, as usual. Diana, my parents' marriage has been long dead: so long dead that I never saw them in love. Ever. My mother won't even notice you're there. And if she does and tells you to leave, I'll go with you, to wherever it is you feel safe, even if it's back here."

Wow. That was deep. "Thank you, Draco," I said, truly meaning it. "That's probably the nicest thing anyone's ever offered to do for me. But, I don't want to put you under that sort of pressure." He looked away, defeated. I slid my hand to guide his face back to mine. "However," I said, smiling slyly. "I may have an alternative."

Raising his eyebrows, he said: "Oh?"

"Yeah, I got an owl from my best friend back home. She offered me for me to go to hers for Christmas with her and her family. She said I could bring a friend if I wanted…"

"You think she'd be okay with me coming?" he asked, looking dubious. "And what about the rest of her family? Will they be okay with it?"

"Draco," I laughed, "She wouldn't have mentioned it if she wasn't okay with it. I promise. All she said was to give her details before I got the train home so she knew that to get in the way of food and stuff." He still wasn't convinced. "And what you said about not staying if I couldn't stay applies here, too. We'll go somewhere else for Christmas if neither of our destinations will take us. I have a pretty big family; someone has to take us."

"I like that plan better than mine," he said. "I've never experienced a muggle Christmas. In fact, I've never experienced a real Christmas at all."

Omigod. Seriously? I turned in his lap and kissed him. Hard. He met me with just the same passion and fire. Leaning forward, he pressed his lips more securely against mine. Slowly, I opened my mouth, taking charge and asking entry. Eagerly, he allowed me into his mouth. Groaning with satisfaction, my tongue explored his mouth. He tasted the same as always: cinnamon. I've never actually seen him eat anything that had cinnamon in it, so it always puzzled me. But I loved that taste, craved for it, yearned for it. So, whilst kissing him I never wondered where it came from. That came afterwards.

After a while of pure bliss, he pulled back, breathless. "What was that for?" he asked.

"You constantly surprise me." At the adorable look of confusion on his face, I elaborated. "You've got all the money of the Malfoy name. You could get anything you wanted whenever you wanted it, and you're telling me you've never experienced Christmas?"

He looked down, his face hardening up a little. "Well, yeah. My home life never has been that great as it is, let alone at Christmas, supposedly 'the happiest time of the year'." He leaned in and gently kissed me nose, softening. "But this year will be different because I'm spending it with you. I know that now."

"Aw," I said, unable to stop myself. Oh no. He hated sympathetic noises, especially when they also resemble cute. "Sorry," I mumbled.

Draco threw back his head and laughed. I was so shocked that he didn't yell at me that I joined in. It was a truly joyous sound; Draco laughing wasn't something anyone heard very often. I felt honoured that he'd laughed with me.

"There's no need to apologise for the cute noises that come from your mouth. They're adorable. And I'd be happy to spend Christmas with whoever we end up spending it with. As long as I'm with you, I couldn't care less."

"That's fantastic!" I said, throwing my arms around his neck, drawing him close. "I'll owl Alexis and have her make preparations for the both of us." Then a thought hit me. I drew back and asked, "Will your mum be okay with it?"

"She couldn't care less," he said darkly.

"You sure?" I asked, not wanting to get on the bad side of Narcissa Malfoy.

"I promise, she won't even notice I'm gone."

"Then it's settled!" I glanced at my watch. "C'mon, we'd better start heading back to the castle. They'll be wondering where we are soon."

"Sure," he said, and got up reluctantly. "I just wish I had longer with you, that's all."

"You know," I said, taking his hand and heading back the way I knew through the forest to the castle. "You could always try talking to me around the castle. It wouldn't be a crime."

He sighed, defeated. "To my house, it will be." He turned to face me. "When we come back after Christmas, I'll tell everyone about us. It's just at the minute I have enough on my plate without having my whole house hating me. Deal?"

I nodded. "Deal," I said, as we continued our walk hand in hand back to Hogwarts.


	7. Chapter 7

The last day of term. This day couldn't have come soon enough for me. It was the last day of having to hide what I had with Draco before I got to spend all Christmas with him and my best friend. Who could ask for more?

The train journey to King's Cross wasn't that eventful, so I won't bore you with details - although, Neville Longbottom did loose Trevor (again) and found him when Pansy Parkinson threw him at Neville after she found him resting on top of her suitcase. That was the best thing that happened all the way home, and had me chuckling a little now.

When I arrived at the station I saw Alexis waiting for me on the platform with her older brother, Damien, who was talking to someone's parents. I made a bee line for her across the swarm of people and hugged her so fiercely I almost knocked her to the floor. She hugged me back with just as much gusto.

"Diana!" she gasped, a little breathless. "How are you?"

I pulled back and took in the appearance of my best friend. She hadn't changed since I last saw her, even if she had grown half and inch taller than me. Her skin was pale, but not unhealthily so. Her caramel brown hair was braided tightly, reaching the middle of her back. Two golden eyes looked at me joyously from underneath her excessively long fringe. There was a splattering of freckles across her nose and cheeks, just adding to her general appearance. She always was the stunner out of the two of us- where as she got the all boys attention, I was the one fighting them off, and sometimes their girlfriends, along with her brother.

"I'm good, thank you. And you?" I asked, beaming.

"Alright, yeah." She leaned in close. "So," she whispered, looking around, "Where's this plus one you went into extraordinary detail about in your letter?"

I laughed. "He's waiting for us outside the main door. He was in a different carriage to me."

Her eyes narrowed. "He didn't even sit with you?" If I didn't notice the mischief dancing in her eyes, I would have been a little affronted.

"C'mon, you," I said, nudging her. "Rescue Damien from who ever he's talking to and let's get going. Your father will kill us if we're late."

"True," she said, turning to her brother. "Come one, D, we've got to go!"

Damien was easily the tallest person on the platform. He was a little over six foot four, with slightly darker hair than his sister and the light hazel eyes of his mother. His build was lean, but still well toned. Any girl would be lucky to have him; not only did he look good, he was a really nice person too. (Which annoyed Alexis no end when she wanted to get into an argument and her brother simply wouldn't bite back).

Her brother nodded and made his excuses to the couple he was talking to. "It was nice seeing you again, Mr and Mrs Finnegan. My sister – for once – is right. We really must be going - Happy holidays!"

"You too, Damien," Mrs Finnegan said cheerily, whilst her husband left in search of their son. So, those were Seamus' parents. Huh. I had no idea the two families knew each other. When we were far enough away to be out of ear shot and Damien had given me a bone-crushing hug, I told this to him.

"Oh, yeah," he said as we approached the main door. "Us and the Finnegan's go way back. We're the two founding families of our village. Didn't you know?"

"No, I didn't," I said, shocked. "I didn't even know you were from the same village."

Alexis and her family came from the village of Fivemiletown in Northern Ireland. It is so called because the village is five Irish miles from any of its nearest neighbours, not five miles long as the name suggests. All of Alexis' family from her great grandmother to now have been homeschooled in the ways of Irish magic, which is a lot more complicated than regular magic, in a completely different language, which is why she didn't attend Hogwarts, much to my dismay.

This could be a problem. If Seamus was coming home for the holidays, he could see Draco and I, and after his reaction to us on the roof, I dread to see what he'll do if he finds out we're dating. I pushed those thought from my mind. I'd have to talk to Draco about it when we were alone.

When we arrived at the main door, I was bombarded with the bright lights, bustling people, loud noises and tall building of central London. Home. I spotted Draco leaning against the wall and scanning the crowd for me. He was wearing a black coat that looked incredibly warm, his Slytherin scarf wrapped tightly around his neck. I pulled them over to him.

When he saw me his whole face lit up like a Christmas tree – excuse the pun. He started to push his way against the crowd to get to us. We met half way, me hurling myself into his arms and breathing in his scent. It was just so masculine I wanted to melt.

We pulled apart under the scrutinous gaze of Damien. Uh oh.

"Draco, this is Alexis Mulligan, my best friend, and her brother, Damien. Guys, this is Draco Malfoy, my plus one," I said, hoping to break the tension.

"Hi," Alexis said brightly, extending her hand, which Draco shook.

He tuned to Damien and extended his hand. "It's nice to meet you," he said politely. Damien looked him up and down, ignoring his hand. What was with him today? Eventually, Damien shook Draco's hand, but it was stiff and the smile on his face forced, more like a sneer.

"C'mon," Alexis said, pulling her brother's sleeve to gain his attention. "Father's waiting, remember? He'll never let us come on our own again if we're late!"

His smile grew warn as he looked at his sister. "You're right, let's go."

I took Draco's hand and we followed them. Alexis seemed to be reprimanding her brother in hushed tones. Draco was staring at the floor, a look of defeat on his face.

"My family's name proceeds me again, it seems," he mumbled.

"Oh, don't be like that," I said, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. "I've known Alexis that long that I'm practically like family. He's probably just doing the whole 'protective brother' thing. It's nothing to worry about."

He lifted his gaze to meet mine. "Truly?" he asked, hopeful.

"O'course. Now come on – Alexis is a notoriously fast walker, we'll loose her at this rate."

Smirking slightly, he picked up his pace. Within minutes they stopped by a black Bentley Continental GTS parked on double yellows. This couldn't be right. I could have sworn the Mulligans had a silver Mercedes Benz. How strange.

Damien opened the back door. "Hop in guys," he said, smiling at the look on my face.

"This is a Bentley," I said, staring.

"Yup," he said.

"You don't have a Bentley. You have a Mercedes. I remember, 'cause your dad banned you from driving it after you almost smashed it into that t-"

"Yes, yes, we all remember that," Damien said hurriedly. "This technically isn't ours – it's the Ministry's. They let Dad do the test run."

"Oh," I said. "Okay."

It wasn't until I was buckled in between Draco and Alexis that it clicked. "What do you mean test run?" I asked cautiously.

Mr Mulligan – Charlie to his wife – chuckled ominously from the driver's seat. "Arthur Weasly is not the only one to have a flying car, Diana. Now, hold on!"

And with that, we lurched into the cloud filled sky under the cover of magic. Somehow, I knew this Christmas was going to be one I'd never forget.


	8. Chapter 8

About four hours later we arrived at the Mulligan's house. It was a quaint little cottage that seemed deceptively small, with white walls, thatched roof and a bottle green door. We all filed out of the Bentley, got our suitcases and headed inside. This is where things got interesting.

This house was like a few of the other wizarding buildings I'd been in: bigger on the inside than the out. (The first time I described it to Alexis as the _Tardis_ she looked at me like I was from another world.). There were in actual face three floors, not including the basement, and the house went back a lot further than was necessary. As you entered the house you walked straight into the spacious living room, with ornate oak furniture and plush Parisian cushions dotted about the room in front of a glorious Georgian fireplace.

"Diana!" I heard someone yell through the door leading to the kitchen. The next thing I knew I was being enveloped in Mrs. Mulligan's – Mary to her husband – famous bone crushing hugs. I didn't mind though; they were some of the only hugs I got nowadays. "It is soooo good to see you again," she said, releasing me.

"You too, Mrs Mulligan." I moved across to let her see Draco. "This is my, urm, friend, Draco Ma-"

"Malfoy," she deadpanned, her voice loosing its cheerful tone and gaining a frosty edge.

Draco nodded curtly. "Mrs Mulligan," he said, his voice neutral.

No one else seemed confused at the exchange. Did everyone hate the Malfoy's or something?

"You two know each other?" I asked, praying no fireworks happened.

Mrs Mulligan turned to me, her voice a little softer. "Yes, Diana, we do. I and the young boy's mother knew each other at school. We didn't get along well, to put it lightly, and still don't now." Her hazel eyes looked Draco up and down once, and then again, as she contemplated. "Still," she said at last, "I shouldn't hold my grudges with his mother against him." She took a deep breath. "Welcome to our home, Draco," she said, her tone civil, if a little strained. "It will certainty be an experience you being here for Christmas."

Turning on her heals, she headed back into the kitchen, leaving the subtle sent of mint behind her.

Mr Mulligan turned to me. "Diana, yours and Draco's rooms is on the second floor, first on the right at the top of the stairs, next to Alexis'. There are connecting doors so you won't have to go out onto the corridor every time you want to talk to her. If you'd go up now, get settled in?"

That translated to: _'We need to have a family chat about Draco, take him out of the way'_.

I nodded, sighing. "Sure." I grabbed my case. "C'mon Draco, let's go."

We headed up the stairs in silence, the old floorboards creaking below us. The walls were littered with family pictures new and old, some dating back to the founding Mulligans. Our room was just like all the other spare rooms in the house. The walls were beige, the furniture made from a light wood, the bed clothes a pale creamy colour. It was all very neutral and drab, not offend anyone's taste. I immediately set my case on the bed and got out the few pictures I had and put them on the bedside table, hoping to add a bit of life to the room: one of my mother and father on their wedding day; my parents holding a baby me in their arms; myself and Alexis at the Grand Canyon, staring at the ground all too far below us.

I turned to Draco.

"I am so sorry," I said, sitting on his bed.

His brows creased in confusion. "Why?" he asked, moving his case and sitting next to me.

I laughed humourlessly. "Seriously? My best friend's family hate you. This was supposed to be a break from drama, not an instigator." My shoulders slumped, my eyes finding the floor. "I knew this was too good to be true."

"Hey," he said gently, taking my face in his hands. "I'm used to this sort of thing. No one likes the Malfoy's. It's just a fact of life. Hell, _I _don't even like the Malfoy's, and I'm one of them. I don't care about what others think. All that matters to me is that I'm here with you, about to experience the first Christmas in my life where I'll be happy, with the person I care about more than anything in the wo-"

Draco never managed to finish his sentence. His lips were too occupied with mine. Even with all that just happened downstairs, and the awkwardness of the four hour trip here, he still managed to brush it off and make me feel like the only person that mattered. Our kiss was slow, delicate. My arms slid around his waist as my lips brushed carefully across his, caressing them, perfectly in sync. Just as the kiss was about to heat up, someone cleared their throat by the door.

We broke apart slowly, sheepish but still savouring the taste of the other. I looked over Draco's shoulder and was Alexis smirking in the open doorway. I hadn't even heard it open.

"No wonder you were so eager to get him to stay, Diana," she said, sauntering in and plonking her body between us. She knew exactly what she was doing. Merlin's beard, I hated that girl sometimes. "If I'd have know you were gonna Frenchie all Christmas I'd have -"

She didn't finish her sentence because I clamped my hand over her mouth. I so was _not _having this conversation in front of Draco.

"Excuse her," I said, smiling even though I was mortified by my best friend.

Draco just chuckled.

"So, how did you two meet?" Alexis said, smiling once she'd removed my hand, nudging me in the ribs.

I smiled slightly. "We met at school," I said. "Even though we're in different Houses, he always manages to take time out of his day to come and find me and speak with me, isn't that right, Draco?"

He smiled shyly. "Yeah," he said. "Just little things to show I care."

It took everything in me not to burst into fits of hysterics. To show that he cared? So that's what he meant by all those nasty comments and jibes at anything he could get his hands on. Well, I suppose my dad was right – he did harbour feelings for me.

Before Alexis could carry one with her interrogation, we heard her brother yell her from the bottom of the stairs. She excused herself and headed down to him. For once I was glad of Damien's constant interruptions.

"Well," Draco said after a moment. "She seems fun."

"I am so sorry about her," I began hastily. "She doesn't know when to shut up. Never has done. And she never stops asking questions, just as a forewarning. If she asks something too personal or something you really just don't want to answer, tell her to shut up, or if her family's not around use a spell or something, or even -"

Draco softly put his lips over mine, silencing me. Just as I was about to respond, he pulled away. "Now who talks too much?" he said, eyebrow quirked.

I blushed slightly, bashful. "Sorry," I said again.

"That's okay; it's nice to have a conversation with someone who isn't trying to suck up to me or is too dumb to comprehend a word of what's going on. Just, let me have a word every now and again, yeah?"

I rolled my eyes at him, leaning in once more. This time, there was no one to interrupt us.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey there, sorry it's been a while. I know this was just filler - I promise it will get more exciting soon, so be patcient! Thanks for reading, please review! Fronk x<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry I haven't been writing much. I've hit writers block and have no idea where to go with this story, as much as it pains me to admit it! If anyone has ideas I'd be very grateful… So, I'm putting this on hold for the time being as I have a few other ideas to pass the time until something come to me with this. Sorry and thank you for staying with me. Fronk x


	10. Author's Note: ADOPTION

**Hi guys. I've come to the decision that there is no where else I can take this story. Not only am I busy with the other things I've been writing and my 'real life', I just don't think I do a Harry Potter fic the justice it deserves. I love HP, but not to the degree that I think I could write a convincing story. So, if any Potterheads out there want to adopt this story from me and continue it however you so wish, send me a PM and we'll get something sorted. It will be on a first come first serve basis, so the first person to come to me gets it! I have advertised this is a few other places, so if you feel like it get back to me quick!**

** Thanks, Fronk x**


End file.
